Noble Dead Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about The Noble Dead Saga by Barb and J.C. Hendee that From one author, J.C. Hendee, http://www.NobleDead.org: Two caveats need to be mentioned. First be aware that minor to major spoilers are scattered throughout this information if you are new to (or have not read up to the latest volume of) the Noble Dead Saga (a.k.a. The Saga of the Noble Dead). Second, this wiki is a work in progress by volunteers / readers (not the authors), so accuracy is in development as well and may not be 100%. since January 2009 Noble Dead Saga: ;Books : Saga of the Noble Dead * Series 1 *# Dhampir *# Thief of Lives *# Sister of the Dead *# Traitor to the Blood *# Rebel Fay *# Child of a Dead God * Series 2 *# In Shade and Shadow *# Through Stone and Sea *# Of Truth and Beasts * Series 3 *# Between Their Worlds *# The Dog in the Dark : Tales of the World of the Noble Dead Saga * Homeward *# The Game Piece *# The Feral Path *# The Sapphire *# The Keepers *# The Reluctant Guardian *# The Wind in the Night * Bones of the Earth *# Karras the Kitten *# Karras the Cat Spin-offs: * miscellaneous ** Noble Dead Codex * Mist-Torn Witches series *# The Mist-Torn Witches ; Subjects * Metaology * Cathology * Sentiology * Conamology * Naturology * Conjury * Thaumaturgy * Dhampir * Vampire * Noble Dead * Anmalghk * an'Croan * Hunter * Areskynna * Thanae * Baynae * Stone-Walkers * Domin * Premin * Eaters of Silence * The Children * The Reverant * Anchors of Creation * Blessed Trinity of Sentience * Mantic Sight * Fay * Majai-hi * Lhoin'na * The Forgotten War * Uirishg * Uubri * Journeyor * Shirvesh * Guild of Sagecraft * Premin Council * Chein'as * Dunidae * Seylif * Gi'uyllae * Thorhk * Weardas * Corpse-Skirt * Anamgiah * Muhkgean * Begaine Syllabary * Ring of Nothing * Memory Speak * Zupan * Faro * D'areeling red wine ; Characters * Magiere * Leesil * Chap * Wynn Hygeorht * Chane * Shade * Welstiel Massing * Byron Massing * Il'Samar * Ghassan il'Sanke * Domin High-Tower * High Premin Sykion * Domin Tillsworth * Premin Hawes * Premin Renald * Premin Jacque * Lily * Toret * Rashed * Parko * Teesha * Aunt Bieja * Edwan * Sapphire * Has'saun * Vordana * Li'kan * Volyno * Ubad * Vespana * Ga'hetman * Tomas * Hammer-Stag * Shirvesh Mallet * Feather-Tongue * Sau'ilhk * Thalluhearag * Master Kin of Far * Osha * Sgailleshe * Most Aged Father * Avarice * Sliver Iron-Braid * Ore-Locks Iron-Braid * Dutchess Reine * Master Cinder-Shard * Chuillyon * Vreuvilla * Pawl a'Seatt * Freadherich Areskynna * Domin Yand * High Premin T'ovar * Regina Melliny * Queen Alfwine II * King Leofwin * Price Leafrich Areskynna * Princess Athelthryth * Master Tarpodious * Mechaela * Delilah * Domin Ginjerie * Taln Lucan * Lt. Garrogh * Percier Branwell * Siweard Rodian * Dorian * Frethfare * En'nish * Danvarfij * Groyt * Shemitrian * Rhysis * Eywodan * Tavithe * Owain * Wy'lanvi * Nicolas Columsarn * Leanalham * Gleann * Commander Molnun * Ramon * A'drino * Petre Evanko * Karlin * Geoffry * Constable Ellinwood * Dunctions * Eliza * Brenden * Geshan * Caleb * Beth-rae * Rose ; Places * Malourne * Baalale Seatt * Dhredze Seatt * Suman * Numan * Calm Seatt * Bela * Sea-Side * The Sea Lion * The Warlands * First Glade * Charmun * Pock Peaks * Apudalsat * Radarsherand * Drist * Tillan Ridge * a'Ghraihlon'na * Chathburh * Vudrask River * Stravinia * Droevinka * Belaski * Miiska ; Battles * Magiere versus Leesil * Magiere and Chap versus Parko * Magiere, Chap and Leesil versus Ratboy * Magiere versus Rashed and Leesil, Chap and Beth-rae versus Ratboy ; Phrases * Georn-metade * Menajil il'Nur'u men'Hka'at * Veasg'ar-ailleach * Valhachkasej'a * A'Jeann a-sheos e * Bartva na! * Fhoetas-na doersa * Vorthash majay-hi-am-an ; Weapons * Falchion * Stilleto * Crossbow }} ;February 4, 2009 :Finally began inputting pages. Only two right now, but more to come. ;December 26, 2012 :Sorry about not mentioning spoilers on my first edits, I didn't have a lot of Wiki experience, hope I didn't upset anyone. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Fill me in with the first paragraph of an article that you wish to feature. Don't forget to include a link to the article so your visitors can read the whole thing. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse